Control
by Theory-n-Enchantment
Summary: Richard Grayson was always in control. He was aware of every phase of the mission at all times. The perfect undercover agent. That is, when he took side missions alone. With Gar along on this one, he has to fight to stay focused as their fake personas start to align too closely to his real desires.
1. Chapter 1

Dick drummed his fingers on the desk. This was such a cut and dry case. Pose as the perfectly trustworthy agent, get into the inner working, prove they were related to the two Laten deaths, and go home. That was it.

His eyes rose as Gar leaned in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"

Gar was the perfect partner to take along. Together they had worked to develop his skills to allow him to surpass anything they could have imagined as young teens. At every test Dick presented, Gar eventually adapted to and overcame. From focusing one sense or another to seamlessly phasing between forms to get him in and out of anywhere. Every now and then his younger, childish ways still got him in trouble. The only difference now was he could get himself unstuck. They were still different in their approach to a lot of things but they could trust each other in any situation.

"Yeah," he sat up, twisting his nervously bouncing leg under the desk. "Can you shut the door?"

"Of course." The door shut with a smooth hiss of air. Reaching for his water, Dick took a long swig. The air in the room instantly thicker and drier.

"I um," coughing he took another swig. "I have a favor to ask."

"Yeah?" Gar grabbed the chair in front of the desk, twirling it around to sit, leaning forward on the back. "What's up?" His body was tall enough to lean over the back of the chair and onto the desk. They were closer now. There wasn't even a window in the room, just four walls covered in darkly paneled computers. Leaning back, Dick opened the space before continuing.

"I've been working on a case lately and I could use some help."

"Alright."

"I've been going undercover with this group for months. And I've been invited to go on a heist with them. I imagine it'll be a several week mission." Gar nodded, this thing happened enough. Dick wasn't the sole leader of the group anymore and they managed without him. "I just need some help on this one."

"You want me to go with you?" Gar pinched his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Yeah, see..." he said standing and pushing everything to the side of his desk to reveal the screen's content underneath. "It's going to be in Dawne. I rented out a loft already, over here." He pointed to the glowing map. "During the night while I'm out with the team, you can be back here checking out the place. I'm looking to tie them to the Dock 19 murders."

"Do we have a motive yet?"

"I think the Laten's were trying to get in the way. Maybe competition bought them out and asked them to sabotage their old group." Dick started pulling up the photo evidence from the scene.

"What do we do during the day? Do I just stay hidden?"

"No, we'll be out together in character." Not pausing to look up, he worked on organizing the data into his planned explanation.

"Brothers?"

"No."

"Friends...?" Gar's voice had a hint of amusement.

"No, I'll be your boyfriend." The words came out rushed and muffled. "This is the main piece of evidence I want us to revisit before leaving. Have you get a scent or," A hand slid over Dick's left hand and he had to shift his weight to get it free.

Chuckling, Gar pulled Dick's attention back to his face. "An emotionally available boyfriend?"

"Of..." Dick mirrored Gar's smirk before rubbing his chin with a laugh. "Well, I mean I can act."

"How long have we been dating?"

"Two and a half years."

"And we've lived together how long?"

"A year...you're really missing the important parts of this mission." Tapping the screen, he continued into his spiel. After explaining they would be kissing ass to the son of the leader, as well as the father's two right-hand men, he moved onto the heist. They were stealing plans to expand the gang's product line into explosives. Then he got into the details of the bosses new gorgeous wife and how it just so happened the two men last promoted happened to be gay. Rumor was so the boss felt assured they wouldn't be tempted to move on the wife.

"Mhm, I got it. An insecure guy that's never heard of the word Bi." Gar nodded, holding his head up with both hands. The hour had taken him from cocky to barely awake.

"We can go over more tomorrow, I have a meeting tonight."

"Greeeat." Rubbing his face he stood to leave. "When do we leave?"

"Next Thursday."

"A week. You want us to become a believable couple in a week. You couldn't do that in the six months you were actually dating Star."

"I'm more concerned about the details you just slept through!" Dick exclaimed, hands wide and gesturing down.

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm more concerned with your ability to act like the stick in your ass was removed."

"We've never done an undercover job together before. Trust me, it'll be fine. I've never failed one before."

"Mhm, you also never work them in pairs." Gar disappeared from his side of the table. For a second it was just Dick, his face illuminated by the screen below him and surrounded in darkness. Dick jumped back as Gar resumed his human form beside him.

"Alright, tender lover," he mocked, grabbing Dick and pulling him close. He wasn't given much of a choice and Dick's heart quickened at the strength Gar held him with.

"What if we were saying goodbye and we knew we had people taking a peak? There's always a chance they don't trust the people they hire right away."

"There is. I've already thought of that. I'm pretty low priority right now. But as I try and get in with the key leaders, they'll be poking around a bit more. We'll have to always stay in character, even in the loft."

Gar raised a brow. He didn't repeat his question. He didn't need to, Dick knew what he was being held there for. They were about the same height, making it easy for Dick to lean forward and grab the back of Gar's neck with his hands. The first kiss was long, tender, and probably enough. But his pride wouldn't stop there. As soon as their lips parted he went back for more. Gripping the back of Gar's neck tighter he opened his mouth. Gar wordlessly matched his intensity and let one of his arms dip down to squeeze the ass in front of him. Pushing them in closer, as their tongues took one last pass over each other.

Holding his breath, Dick tried to hide his excited short breaths.

"Well," Gar took a deep breath in, "maybe I don't have to worry."

"Told you I could act." Coughing, Dick pulled himself away from his grinning friend. "So, back to this." He pointed down again.


	2. Chapter 2

The bags were already loaded in the car parked in the garage. It was just a staging house in case anyone tried to track the car back to it's home. It was also their last time to say anything as Dick and Gar. Already in their disguises, they were only one step away from assuming their new roles. Dick had chosen a new appearance and went by Gray in these types of situations. Keeping his black hair, he changed his facial hair and added a chip to alter his voice.

Gar had dawned a new face complete with dusty blonde hair and stubble. When asked to pick a name he had joked, "John..." Then held out his hand to Dick a little low to shake. "John Hand. Cock." Even with Dick trying to destroy the joke by correcting the name, Gar still found himself funny. John ended up being pretty predictable and something they would both now remember.

"Last time to back out," Dick joked, laughing over the unusual knots in his stomach. "I wasn't exactly the prime example of a boyfriend."

"I don't know you were pretty great the other night." Gar gave him a playful tap on the shoulder with his fist.

"Yeah, sure." 

They had gone out as regular Dick and Gar and done everything they could think of. Not superheroes but regular guys out on a regular night. It started with a stroll through a museum, dinner at a nice restaurant, dancing at a club, and dessert on the pier with a few rides. Everything in front of people, building up their mask of a solid relationship. Well past last call and normal adult's bedtimes, they laid on the grass overlooking the ocean and Titan's tower.

"Well, I think you were the perfect date," Gar said, rolling to his side to complement his friend.

"Eh," Dick stayed on his back, throwing a rock into the air and catching it with the other hand. "It was an act. A puzzle. I'm thinking about what's coming up and what I can do at every minute to pull this off." The rock made a few more passes before he sat fully up and looked back at Gar. "I'm always thinking about the mission. If not a current one, what's next and how can we get better before it comes. I can't help it. I could have pretended to be that guy with... her. But it wouldn't have been real." The rock landed in the ocean with a small thud.

"Do you even want a real relationship?" Gar asked.

"I should. I mean I don't want to be alone at 70. But I can't get my head around being in a relationship like that. Now that I'm less in charge, if I get called out on a solo mission, I get pumped and I just leave without really thinking of leaving anyone behind." Laying back, he propped himself on one arm as well and looked at the grass between them. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart. I mean I enjoy being a single guy sometimes. But yeah, someday."

Finally looking up, Dick met Gar's eyes. He looked happy. Comfortable. They would be living these new lives 24/7. It wasn't just acting, it was full immersion.

"And you're going to be okay with this?" Dick asked, staring at Gar and hoping he understood the severity of it.

"Yeah." The answer came after several seconds and gave some reassurance. Laying down, with his arm as a pillow, he continued, "I mean I do know you. I know what an ass you would be as a boyfriend."

Dick rolled his eyes but had to laugh and joined Gar in laying down.

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself though. You are a surprisingly good kisser."

Trying to fake a scoff Dick rolled onto his back, his body already blushing. "I mean, of course, I am."

The body weight pressed him down before he had time to react. Immediately, his body went to push the attacker off. His heart pounding at the feeling of being held down. His hands were pinned before he could even raise them and he laid there, unable to move or hide his ragged breath.

"Some jobs don't have to be all work," Gar whispered into his ear. "We can have a little fun." Just the night before Gar had discovered how much Dick liked his ear licked. Laying in the grass, off the path and hidden in the night, he pulled out this bit of insight. The beginning of Dick's gasp escaped before he managed to contain himself.

"And I don't think I'm the only one enjoying it."

Dick laughed lightly, pulling Gar up to eye level. "Or I'm just one hell of an actor."

"Are you?" Leaning down for a kiss, Gar ended up staying for several long kisses.

"Of course," Dick murmured as Gar rolled away.

" _Do you remember the signs_?" Dick asked, switching to the team's language. It had been developed years before by Victor, a mix of several other languages but entirely their own. Such a unique mix that others overhearing would guess Spanish, French or some other frequently overheard language. But only if they didn't speak it. Everyone sure it sounded familiar though no one could pinpoint it.

" _Yes_ ," Gar said, leaning over to touch Dick's side. Pressing with the last two fingers twice and then the pointer, he added " _Are we being watched_?" Then the top two fingers twice and the pinky once. " _We are being watched._ " The pointer two taps, " _Yes_ " and the pinky twice, "' _No_ '. _Oh and 'stop talking_ '." Gar drummed the first three one after the other, down his side.

Dick nodded, running over any others they should learn.

" _We could add one, probably more for you though._ "

" _Yeah_?" Dick glanced over.

" _Yeah_ ," Gar's hand left his side to travel up his inner thigh. " _I'm having fun._ " Dick jumped and pushed the laughing teammate away. Heating all over again, he rose to his feet and made an excuse to go home. 

"But relax," Gar said bouncing the keys in his hand. "I promise, I won't fall for you."

Dick rolled his eyes but couldn't let his stomach fully settle. Snatching the keys as they hung in midair for a brief second, he opened the garage door and stepped out.

"I'll drive the first leg," Gray said waving the keys.

"And the second?" John replied, plopping into the passenger seat.

Gray pursed his lips, pausing in front of his door.

"Probably," he mumbled, climbing in. Three hours later, they had exhausted all their fake topics already. The new book James would be working on while Gray was out. The winter house they would visit in several months. The obsession Gray had with antiques.

"Do you have any thoughts on our next anniversary?" John asked, watching the helicopter overhead through the sunroof.

"No," a little thrown, Gray attempted to guess what a normal couple would do. "We could go to a resort."

"For our... 3 year? In January right?"

"Yeah, 3 years in about 5 months." He must have forgotten how long they had been dating already. Though, Gray had to admit it was a clever way to ask.

"What about Mexico? Or some island in the Caribbean?"

"Sure. All I want is drinks, sun, and you in as little as possible." John reached over and plucked at his clothes, laughing as he sat back in his seat. It had only taken the slightest gesture and Gray was flushed. There was no hiding it either. Despite telling himself again and again he had control over his body. It had happened several times before. In front of other Titans, junior Titans, strangers, anyone and everyone. His heart and rise in temperature had to be evident to John, after all, he had trained him that way. This only made it worse. Each time John only seemed to get a kick out of it and move on.

"So, lunch?"

"Yeah," Gray quickly took the move in the subject and pulled off at the next exit. Damned if there was anything good here or not.


End file.
